


you are my moonlight

by binchmarner



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alexander just loves his person okay, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, will travel thousands of miles to make sure jt knows that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: JT's missing Alexander on his birthday, but little does he know that Alexander bought himself a pretty damn awesome birthday present.





	you are my moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Actual_Dunwich_Horror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/gifts).

> this is the birthday fic i meant to write like.......... two months ago for my poor kerf. sorry dude, love u.
> 
> for true, i hope you love this :,)
> 
> title from ariana grande's song [moonlight.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LN3UOb3iiTE)

JT’s not doing much–he’s got an off day for training, and it’s Alexander’s birthday, so he at most has a FaceTime call with his partner planned. It’s early afternoon and Alexander hasn’t answered any of his texts or snaps, which is pretty normal–– he’s three hours ahead of Alexander. 

Never mind that anyway, it’s his birthday, the guy deserves one day to sleep in more than an hour before his siblings break down his door to wish him a happy birthday. He sends another text to Alexander, just saying _I love you,_ and indulges in a selfish _I wish you were here_ before breaking down and looking for flights to Vancouver. 

He almost buys a ticket, too. 

Almost.

His phone buzzes with a notification from Alexander:

**From Xander:** I love you, I wish I were there too.

JT smiles. His heart clenches, and he wishes he was just in Vancouver, he wishes he had just woken up next to Alexander, holding him close. Kissing Alexander good morning through terrible morning breath, taking him apart and piecing him back together under him.

JT’ll just have to settle for FaceTime.

**To Xander:** good morning, you.  
Can I call you?

**From Xander:** i’ve got something better

JT’s about to respond but he’s interrupted by a knock on the door. He stands up, reluctantly removing the blanket off his lap before standing up. Just because he’s not training, doesn’t mean he _wants_ to move. He figures it’s a package he’s ordered while half asleep, because he has no recollection of actually buying anything.

**From Xander:** you’ll wanna get that  
:)

JT furrows his eyebrows, looking at the door when the person knocks again. He walks up and opens the door, and there’s Alexander, standing there with his suitcase in hand.

“For my birthday, I gave myself a gift,” Alexander says, smiling widely. “I bought a ticket and flew to see my favorite person.”

“You…” JT says, smiling widely. “Fuck, you’re _here._”

“I am,” Alexander says, laughing when JT pulls him into his apartment. JT closes the door as Alexander sets down his suitcase, and smiles when he steps close to Alexander. 

JT cups Alexander’s cheek, his thumb brushing over Alexander’s cheekbone. “Oh my god, I love you,” JT presses his lips to Alexander’s, gentle with just the briefest undertone of want. 

Alexander swipes his tongue at JT’s lower lip, pulling him closer. JT’s breath hitches against Alexander’s when he rolls his hips against JT’s, and JT pulls back with a smirk. “Can I give you your gift? It’s two parts, but I can give you the fun part now.”

“Well, I came so far to get it,” Alexander teases, and presses a kiss to the corner of JT’s mouth. JT takes Alexander’s hand, guiding him through his house to his room, before pressing Alexander up against the closed door. 

“Hi,” JT grins. Alexander laughs, threading his fingers through JT’s hair, and kisses him again. JT hums, moving his hands to grip at Alexander’s hips, his thumbs rubbing circles at his skin. Alexander pulls away, looking up at jt with a smile.

“Hey, you,” he says. “I missed you.”

“Well, you’re here now,” JT says, squeezing his hips. Alexander grins, leaning forward to kiss JT. It’s easy to get lost in kissing Alexander, JT thinks. Pressing kiss after kiss to his lips until he absolutely has to come up for air, only to dive back down and kiss him all over again. 

The sounds their lips are making are almost obscene in the room, with only the sound of the fan accompanying them. JT wants to drag him to bed, to take him apart like he wanted to earlier, to not leave the bed for the entire day.

He lets his hands move to grip at Alexander’s ass, to roll Alexander’s hips against his. Alexander’s breath hitches, spreading his legs to let JT slot his thigh between Alexander’s legs. He bites down against Alexander’s lower lip, and humming when Alexander rocks against his leg. JT pulls away from Alexander’s lips, trailing kisses across his jaw and down his neck.

“Fuck,” Alexander says, tilting his head to the side as JT rolls his thigh more against him. 

“Can I mark you?” JT asks. The way Alexander sucks in a breath and nods sends a spark of arousal straight down JT’s spine, and he grins. “Fuck, c’mon baby.”

Alexander whines as JT sucks a mark on his neck, and gasps. “Bed, c’mon. Not gonna last if you keep this up.”

JT chuckles. “That’s kind of the point, baby,” he says, though he relents and tugs at the hem of Alexander’s shirt. “Can I take this off you?”

Alexander nods, letting JT slip the shirt off of him. JT looks him over slowly, smiling when Alexander flushes dark. JT trails his hand up Alexander’s side and over his pec. He traces his fingers over the freckles Alexander has from lounging in the Vancouver summer sun. 

“Look at you, here with me. You’re so beautiful,” JT says softly. Alexander smiles, his breath catching when JT thumbs over his nipple.

“C’mon, you too. Get undressed,” Alexander says, arching his back into JT’s touch. JT laughs, taking his top off and finally, _finally,_ drags alexander to the bed. They strip from their shorts and boxers themselves, after Alexander laughs. “I don’t trust you, and I _definitely_ don’t trust myself. I’ll get carried away.”

JT lets Alexander step out of his shorts and lay on the bed before sitting on top of his hips. Alexander hums, and JT leans down to kiss him, because he’s here, he’s _here,_ JT can touch him and he won’t feel a glass screen instead.

Alexander’s leaning in for a kiss when JT stops him. “Hey, I want to go slow this time. Treat you right. Okay?”

Alexander’s cheeks flush as he pauses. “Oh. That’s… really nice, Jay.”

“You deserve it.” JT smiles as he cups Alexander’s cheek. Alexander kisses JT’s palm and lays back in bed.

Alexander looks good and _right_ in JT’s bed, and that’s a thought he can save for another time, but for right now…

Jt’s going to have some fun.

\---

“It’s not much, but I think it’ll do,” JT says, walking Alexander out to his backyard. “Happy birthday, Alexander.”

The backyard is lined with string lights with comfortable chairs and blankets circled around a firepit. “JT,” Alexander says, laughing breathlessly. He wraps his arms around JT’s waist, filling JT’s chest with butterlies. “You did this for me?”

“Well, my sisters helped me, but yes,” JT says, pressing a kiss to Alexander’s temple. 

“That’s why you kept me out of the house for so long?” Alexander laughs. “You’re impossible, JT Compher.”

“Happy birthday, baby,” JT says, his voice soft as they sit on the couch and curl up under the moonlight.

With Alexander tucked under his arm as they fall asleep to the fire crackling in front of them, there’s really no place JT’d rather be right now.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter at @calemakars to hear me scream about cale makar!!!!!!!


End file.
